Dranzer F
Dranzer F is a Balance-type Beyblade that was Kai's second Beyblade. It was preceded by Dranzer S and was replaced by Dranzer V. Bit Chip (BC): Dranzer (F Version) The chip depicts Dranzer. Attack Ring (AR): Flame Wing *'Weight': 5 Grams Flame Wing is an attack ring that has potential in upper and smashes attack. However, it's outclassed because it's a "jack of all trades" meaning it doesn't do very well at either it just has potential. It's blue. Weight Disk (WD): Eight Heavy *'Weight': 15 Grams The Heavy series of Weight Disks has three different versions that were updated as newer Beyblades were released. Chronologically, the first Heavy WD to be released was Six Heavy, followed by Eight Heavy, and finally Ten Heavy. The number before the word “Heavy” on each WD represents the number of sides on each WD (ex. Eight Heavy would have eight sides, making it into an octagon shape). * Note: The six-sided version of the Heavy WD is officially referred to as simply "Heavy", but the word "Six" is commonly used before the word among Bladers to differentiate between all three types. As the name “Heavy” implies, the Heavy series of WDs is the heaviest available weight disk (including WDs not in the Six/Eight/Ten sided category). Due to the heavyweight and the compactness of that weight, the Heavyweight disks are often used for Compact type combos for the simple reason of increased RPM. When the weight of a Beyblade is focused towards the center (as opposed to a Wide WD where it is focused around the perimeter), its RPM will increase. This weight is also often put to use in Defense oriented customs, with weight being the primary concern in that type. Ten Heavy is the heaviest out of all of the Heavyweight disks, and generally speaking, is chosen over Six and Eight Heavy when customizing. Spin Gear (SG): Right SG (Triple Change Version) *'Weight': 5 grams SG Triple Change Version can only be used with Flame Change Base. Its casing houses a triple-tipped red plastic piece, which when pulled down allows the player to change between flat, sharp, and semi-flat tips. While this tip adds versatility and acts as a good practice base for newer players; problems emerge. First, while able to use three different tips with three different battle styles; it isn’t able to do any of them very well since the SG is too tall. Second, there is a manufacturing flaw with many of the SG’s that make the triple-tipped plastic piece too loose to stay on one tip. So during a battle, it can get stuck between two of them, significantly reducing endurance and costing the player the match. This unreliability automatically disqualifies it from being a serious choice for many competitive players; but as mentioned before, newer players might find this useful to practice with. Great for testing out the different bases, but useless in battle due to its instability. Blade Base (BB): Flame Change Base *'Weight': 9 Grams This base can only be used in conjunction with the SG Triple Change Version. It can also change from 3 different modes. Other Versions *Black Dranzer *Dranzer F - Metal Master Version (Metallic Blue) *Dranzer F - BBA Championship Version (Black Dranzer) Spin Gear is green and not all versions include the (Black Dranzer) bit chip sticker. *Dranzer F - Crystal Version *Dranzer F - Coro-Coro Limited (Red) *Dranzer F - (Black Dranzer) included in A/H-38. Spin Gear is red and includes the Black Dranzer bit chip sticker. Gallery DranzerF.00.jpg|Metal Master Version (Metallic Blue) DranzerF.01.jpg|Hasbro Box Imagem11.png dranzer f.jpeg|Dranzer F Top View DZF Y Zt.jpg|Dranzer Flame (burst version) beyblade11von28.jpg Dranzer Flame Attack Ring.gif Eight Heavy Weight disk.gif Dranzer F spin gear.gif Dranzer Flame Change Base.gif Bey, 2002 Dranzer F stats & parts.png Dranzer F - Original Version Dranzer_F_Edited_Front_View.JPG|Front View Dranzer_F_Edited_Quarter_View.JPG|3/4 View Dranzer_F_Edited_AR_-_Top_View.jpg|Flame Wing - Top View Dranzer_F_Bottom_View.JPG|Bottom View Dranzer_F_Edited_Base-_Top_view.JPG|Base - Top View Dranzer_F_Edited_Spin_Gear.JPG|Spin Gear Dranzer_F_Edited_Parts.JPG|Parts Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 31.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 30.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 29.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 28.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 27.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 26.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 25.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 24.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 23.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 22.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 21.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 20.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 19.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 18.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 17.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 16.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 15.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 14.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 13.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 12.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 11.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 10.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 9.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 8.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 7.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 6.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 5.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 4.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 3.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 2.png Bey, Dranzer Flame view pt 1.png Dranzer F - Red Magma (Coro Coro) Version Dranzerf_upperview_unzoom.jpg|Upper View Dranzerf_upperview.jpg|Upper View (Close Up) Dranzerf_2over3_2.jpg|2/3 View Dranzerf_bottomview.jpg|Bottom View Dranzerf_parts.jpg|Parts Dranzerf_attackring.jpg|Attack Ring : Flame Wing Dranzerf_bladebase.jpg|Blade Base : Flame Change Base 408px-Dranzer_f_sticker_shhet.jpg Dranzer F - Metal Master Version MMDranzer_F_Top_View.JPG|Top View MMDranzer_F_Bottom_View.JPG|Bottom View MMDranzer_F_Side_View.JPG|Side View DSCN0284.jpg|3/4 View MMDranzer_F_Spin_Gear.JPG|Right SG (Triple Change Version) Bottom View MMDranzer_F_Parts_View.JPG|Dranzer F Pieces Triple_Change_Parts.jpg|Right SG (Triple Change Version) Pieces Trivia *It's Flame Change Base is similar to the 4D tip of Variares D:D because of its mode change capabilities. Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Balance Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Kai's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades